


Just A Kiss

by caz251



Series: Seeking Something [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Viktor think on a small kiss that was exchanged between them. Written for schmoop_bingo Prompt: Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

It had just been a kiss, a friendly kiss at that; just to say thank you. He was sure that there was nothing else to it, after all it was just a kiss on the cheek. Viktor was sure that it meant nothing, after all he knew that Harry had been raised in the muggle world and that the muggles had a different set of rules when it came to kisses. In the Wizarding World though, at least in Bulgaria a kiss meant everything. A kiss wasn't something that you gave away lightly, you kept them only for your close family and those you loved, just like your emotions.

To muggles though kisses were something that they gave freely, something that Viktor would never understand. A kiss and the person you kissed were special, how special could it be if you had kissed hundreds of others as well. He stared at the doors to the castle through which Harry had just disappeared before sighing, he wished that the kiss had been something more, but he knew it could never be, he could never give Harry what he wanted or needed. Harry hated his fame and wanted to stay out of the limelight as much as possible, dating the youngest International Quidditch player of all time would just drag him into the press, something he knew the young teen despised.

Harry walked as slowly as he possibly could back to Gryffindor tower, not wanting to go straight back to the lions den, especially with so much on his mind. He had kissed Viktor, why he had no idea, but he had done it. It was just a small kiss, one on the cheek, to thank him for escorting him back to the castle. It's what you did at the end of an evening after all, just not with other men. His relatives had always said that two men together was unnatural, but he had no idea of the views of the Wizarding World. He did now though; the blank look on Viktor's face having said it all. He just hoped that the older man would forget about it and that they could be friends again. They had just spent a wonderful day together, although it was a shame that Fleur had to leave them, and he had ruined it by kissing Viktor.

He had no idea what had possessed him, but he had enjoyed kissing Viktor, even if it was just a peck on the cheek. He couldn't help but wish that he had the opportunity to do it again sometime, although he knew that it was very unlikely. He retreated to his dorm when he reached the tower, lying back on his bed just remembering the feel of Viktor's skin against his lips. He sighed as he rolled over, he couldn't believe it, of all the people he had to crush on it had to be Viktor Krum, the guy who could have almost anyone he wanted. He drifted off to sleep wishing for another kiss from Viktor, his dreams filled with strong passionate kisses from the Bulgarian seeker.


End file.
